Conventional hacksaws include a frame with three main elements: a proximal handle, a distal handle, and an elongate top frame arm extending between the proximal and distal handles. The proximal and distal handles include blade mounts vertically spaced from the elongate top frame arm so that a hacksaw blade can be releasably coupled between the handles and define a usable cutting edge. Typically, one of the blade mounts is fixed while the other is movable in some manner to facilitate installation and tensioning adjustment of the blade.
In one typical arrangement, the movable blade mount is mounted to a threaded member on the proximal handle and the fixed blade mount is located on the distal handle. A wing nut or other similar mechanism rotatably engages the threaded member to effect movement of the movable blade mount toward or away from the fixed blade mount. In this manner, the distance between the respective blade mounts may be shortened to facilitate installation of a blade, or extended to apply tension to a blade. Tension on a blade helps keep the blade rigid to assist in straighter cuts and longer blade life. The prior art has provided more complex mechanisms that are intended to expedite blade change, provide better tension control, or both.
However, changing blades with some prior art mechanisms can be a relatively time consuming and/or difficult procedure. In addition, it can be difficult to maintain a relatively constant tension in the blades. Another drawback is that some prior art blade tensioning mechanisms include tensioning levers for tensioning the hacksaw blades that translate vertically with respect to the hacksaw frame when manipulated and, in turn, tend to interfere with the use of the hacksaw and/or become damaged. Prior art hacksaw blade tensioning mechanisms typically provide for a state of zero, negligible or negative tension on the blade during the blade changing process. One drawback associated with some such blade tensioning mechanisms is that the blades tend to pop off or otherwise disconnect from the blade mounts during blade changes. A further drawback is that some prior art hacksaws do not provide storage for extra blades, and, those which do, tend to do so in a manner that may structurally weaken the elongate top frame arm and/or provide a hacksaw frame that is less rigid than otherwise desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.